


Strawberry Milkshake

by HPFanGirl99



Series: Of the Blood [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Demon (DCU Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Oblivion Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99
Summary: "Come on Blood. How many times have you come in here complaining about your 'nephew'? Why so worried about him now?" Someone called out from the crowd, eliciting murmurs of agreement.Jason glared murderously, livid at the idea that people thought he didn't care about Klarion. So, he came in here a lot to complain about Klarion (and Etrigan and Constantine). Who wouldn't? He needed a way to blow off steam and stay updated on the magical world's gossip.Before he knew it, his mouth was moving, words coming out of his lips without his permission. "Listen here. Klarion may be an annoying brat, but he's my annoying brat." He jabbed a finger at his chest in emphasis. "I don’t appreciate people hurting and putting him in danger. Got it?”
Relationships: Jason Blood & Klarion
Series: Of the Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated anything since late November, and I'm really sorry about that. Finals week hit me like a steamroller, and I barely managed to get everything finished on time. School's been over for a couple of weeks now, but I've developed writer's block for my unfinished fics. I also got a few plot bunnies that won't go away, this being one of them. I'm hoping by writing this I can clear my mind and get back to my current fics. 
> 
> I'll try my hardest to either finish or add at least one chapter to my current fics before I head back to college at the end of January. Consider this a gift to make up for not updating in over a month, I promise nothing's abandoned.

Jason Blood sighed as he watched Klarion happily eat his ice cream sundae. He had no idea why Klarion was bothering him today. He’d just randomly showed up halfway through the day and demanded sweets out of him. Thus, they were sitting at a small diner Klarion had found. This seemed to be a recurring pattern lately, one that he both did/didn’t mind. 

On one hand, the more time Klarion spent with _him_ , the less time he spent with _the Light_. Batman had pointed _that_ out when he complained to his fellow Gothamite a while back. So, he’d been (extremely reluctantly) taking one for the team by entertaining Klarion. 

It was a thankless job, _literally_ , since he hadn’t heard a single bloody _thank you_ from any of the heroes for doing this. If he was a pettier man, he’d hold it over their heads, but he knew they were busy trying to stop the rest of the Light. They’d come around eventually, or at least he _hoped_ they would. 

On the other hand, he desperately wished Klarion would go annoy someone other than himself. Why couldn’t Klarion have gotten attached to a different magician? What was so special about him other than the obvious demon residing in his body? 

Then again, perhaps this was for the best, and he should just learn to grin and bear it. After all, Klarion had pissed off most of the ‘heroic' magicians with his various schemes; and he shuddered to think of what destruction Klarion could get up to with the 'villainous’ magicians. 

Jason was brought out of his thoughts by the sensation of his leg being repeatedly kicked. He glared at Klarion, who only gave him an innocent smile. “Uncle Jason, can I have a milkshake?”

“Not your uncle,” Jason automatically muttered, despite knowing it was futile to get the witch-boy to call himself anything else. “You already had ice cream; you don’t need anything else.”

Klarion frowned at that before the wind started swirling around them. He levitated a few inches into the air, his eyes and hands glowing with red chaos magic. “I said, CAN I HAVE A MILKSHAKE?”

Jason slumped in his chair, only distantly aware of the people in the shop warily starting to move away from them. Anywhere else but Gotham, and they’d be running away and screaming in terror. “Fine,” he snapped out. 

Immediately, everything went back to normal as Klarion returned to docilely sitting in his chair. “Thanks, Uncle Jason! You’re the best!” His voice had gone as sugary sweet as the ice cream he’d just finished eating.

“I know.” Jason reluctantly crooked a finger at their waiter, who practically scrambled to their side. “He’d like a milkshake, please.”

“Strawberry! There’s nothing as good as strawberry!” Klarion eagerly exclaimed, looking every inch of the child he was.

The poor woman frantically nodded, rightfully looking terrified. “W-would you like it l-l-large sized?”

“That works. _Thank you_.” Jason tiredly mumbled, giving her a grateful look. 

After a couple of minutes, the waiter carefully set down a milkshake in front of Klarion.

"Klarion, _thank_ the nice lady for the milkshake," Jason demanded, glaring dangerously at the witch-boy.

He was pleased when Klarion fairly quickly said "Thank you," actually sounding somewhat sincere.

He'd been trying to get Klarion to start being more polite, and say things like 'please', 'thank you', and 'excuse me'. To his surprise, Klarion hadn't put up much of a resistance and _actually_ made an effort. At least in his presence, he had no delusions that Klarion did it anywhere else. 

Considering how much _crap_ he had to put up with from Klarion, he didn't ask for much. Desiring for Klarion to be more courteous when around him wasn't _that_ outrageous of a request.

"You're w-welcome" the woman stuttered out, before quickly running away. 

Klarion took a long sip of the milkshake, before beaming at him. “This is delicious!”

“Glad to hear it.” Jason drank some of his soda, desperately wishing it was alcohol. He definitely needed a drink after Klarion left. 

He also needed to start properly dealing with Klarion’s temper tantrums, instead of caving every single time. But what was he _supposed_ to do? If they happened in his house, he’d actually _try_ to discipline the witch-boy. But they always happened in public, and the last thing he wanted was tons of damaged property. 

Because it was guaranteed that Klarion would destroy something in a rage. He’d inevitably have to transform into Etrigan, and then even _more_ things would get destroyed in the ensuing battle. _That_ would mean having to deal with a furious Batman, which he didn’t want _at all_. 

“But, it’s not as good as the milkshake I got at the Oblivion Bar,” Klarion morosely got out after a moment.

“That’s nice,” Jason absentmindedly said, the words not registering at first before his eyes went wide. “The Oblivion Bar?”

“Yeah!” Klarion gave him a mischievous look. “I followed Constantine there a while ago, then went back last week.” 

Jason took a deep breath, searching for some patience. He made a mental note to find John later on and chew him out for not noticing Klarion spying on him. “What did you get there?” Don’t say alcohol, Jason frantically thought.

“A strawberry milkshake. Teekl had a bowl of milk.” Klarion gave him a bewildered look, and right, hadn’t he literally just said that? “The shake was really good, although it had an odd aftertaste to it. Kinda... sharpish.”

Jason frowned at that before he felt an icy surge of dread crawl up his spine. Oh no, please don’t tell me... “After drinking it, did you feel tired and dizzy, get really hungry, and puke later on? The next morning, did you wake up with a bad headache and scattered memories of that night?” 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what happened.” Klarion hesitantly stated, looking confused. 

Jason buried his head in his hands, not trusting himself to speak right now. They’d added alcohol to the milkshake. What had possessed them to do something as _stupid_ as that? They should’ve taken _one_ look at Klarion and instantly realized he was just a _kid_. Why would they spike a bloody _milkshake_?

“Uncle Jason?” Klarion timidly asked, seeming worried. 

Jason grimaced, trying to control his temper. Deep breaths, he mentally reminded himself. Do not blow up the innocent restaurant they were at. It hadn’t done anything wrong, except for being chosen by Klarion to spend the afternoon in. 

“Klarion, what did you say when ordering the milkshake? I need you to remember exactly what you said.” Jason was proud of the fact that it came out mostly calm and even sounding.

Klarion frowned, clearly thinking. 'I’d like a big strawberry milkshake. I want it extra special, so make it very strawberry-ee," he got out after a few.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Damn it, an inexperienced bartender might take that as an indication to put liquor in it. Plus, Klarion had probably put a spell on himself in order to make sure nobody question why a child was at the bar. 

“How many did you have in what time period? Did you eat while you were there?” He needed to know all the facts before he went and confronted the idiots at the Oblivion Bar. 

“I...” Klarion seemed confused by his questions. “Maybe 2 or 3 in about an hour. I didn’t eat anything.”

A horrified noise escaped him, and Jason was starting to be really concerned now. Klarion would’ve been dead drunk after having that many drinks on an empty stomach. He thanked every god out there that Klarion hadn’t ended up dead from alcohol poisoning. They’d probably made the drink with strong booze like vodka or liqueur, because why wouldn’t they?

He really hoped Eddie Deacon hadn’t been the bartender that night, because Eddie should’ve known better. “The person who made you the milkshake, did he have flippers for hands and feet?”

To his utter relief, Klarion immediately shook his head. “No. Just a normal looking guy.”

Thank god. He’d seen Eddie refuse alcoholic drinks to minors before. Besides, he wasn’t in the mood to threaten a guy with deformities. He didn’t want to stoop _that_ low.

Jason took a deep breath, bracing himself for Klarion’s reaction. He was pretty sure he had enough information about what had happened now. “That milkshake had alcohol in it.” He’d never been one for sugar-coating the truth, plus Klarion had a right to know.

Klarion’s eyes went wide in shock. “What?”

“I’m assuming that was the first time you’ve gotten drunk?” Jason really hoped it was. Otherwise, he’d need to have another conversation with Klarion. 

After a moment, Klarion nodded ever so slightly. “Well, once I convinced Constantine to let me have a sip of his nasty tasting beer after pestering him for over an hour.”

Jason lowly sighed. That wasn’t worth getting upset with John over since Klarion could be extremely annoying when he wanted to be. With enough effort and persistence, Klarion could make even the strongest willed person cave in to his demands.

Actually, there was something else that was bugging him. "What did you mean when you told them you wanted the milkshake 'extra special' and 'very strawberry-ee'?"

Klarion gave him a bewildered look. "With real strawberry pieces in it! I… I thought it would be obvious. Like how a cookies and cream milkshake has Oreos in it." 

That _actually_ made sense, all things considered. Klarion wouldn't have known it wasn't a smart idea to say something like that at a bar since they might get the wrong idea. "Maybe next time, you should just say that," he gently stated, his eyes softening ever so slightly. 

"Oh," Klarion muttered, seeming embarrassed.

Jason took a deep breath, locking his anger deep down in his mind. He could rage and throw things later on when he was alone. “How about you finish up your milkshake and we can get out of here. We can do _whatever_ you want. Once you leave for the day, I’ll go to the Oblivion Bar and make sure they don’t do that again. How does that sound?”

Klarion gave him a suspicious look, before beaming at him. “Ok!” he chirped cheerfully. After quickly drinking the rest of the milkshake, Klarion carefully picked up Teekl and set her on his shoulders. 

“I heard the circus is in town...” Klarion started to eagerly babble. Jason smiled ever so slightly when Klarion grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the diner. Kids, he fondly mused. 

\-------

Jason cracked his knuckles, steeling himself for what was about to happen. Keep calm, he reminded himself. He made his way to the Gotham entrance to the Oblivion Bar, before carefully slipping inside. 

Jason rolled his eyes at the wary looks everyone shot him. They all clearly remembered Etrigan’s rampage in here a few years ago. He stilled at the sudden eager yell of “Jason!” 

He turned around to see June Moone rushing over to him. “Hello, June,” he politely said. He’d always liked June since she knew what it was like to be given unwanted powers. In his case Etrigan, in her case Enchantress. 

June gave him a searching look. “You look like you could use a drink.”

A mirthless smile curled his face. “Hence why I’m here.” He winced at the slightly sharp tone it came out as; June hadn’t done anything wrong to deserve his anger. “Sorry, it’s been a long day.”

June merely raised an eyebrow, an amused gleam in her eyes. “I’d hang up your jacket, but we’re missing our normal coat rack [1].”

“I’ll take it up with the big guy downstairs, but I can’t make any guarantees,” Jason smirked at the irritable grumble that came from Etrigan.

June grinned back at him before she started heading over to the bar. Jason followed her before they were both settled on barstools next to each other.

Jason frowned to see someone other than Eddie Deacon or Jim Rook behind the bar. “Where’s Eddie and Jim?” he turned to June.

“Eddie and Jim both got sick about 2 weeks ago,” June explained, seeming worried.

Jason was about to inquire further when the bartender turned to them. “The usual, June?” the man asked.

“Yes please, Greg.” June flashed the man, Greg, a bright grin.

“And for you?” Greg gave him a curious look.

Jason let out a low sigh, trying to figure out what he wanted. “Just your strongest whiskey.” He needed something _really_ strong right now.

After a moment, a tumbler was placed in front of him. Jason raised an eyebrow when the accompanying bottle of whiskey wasn't also put on the table. 

"Sorry, he's brand new. We found him last minute to replace Eddie and Jim. Doesn't know anyone's preferred orders." June whispered softly in his ear so the bartender wouldn't hear. 

Jason made an understanding noise, and he supposed it was for the best. The last thing he needed right now was to be dead drunk. He picked up the cup, before throwing it back in one gulp. He grimaced at the burn of it going down his throat. 

June snorted in amusement as she slowly sipped on her martini. “That bad, huh?” 

“You have no idea,” Jason drawled, before giving Greg a grateful look when he refilled it. “Thanks.”

He took a much smaller sip this time, gathering his thoughts. He needed to carefully broach the topic while avoiding losing his temper. “Hey Greg, do you remember someone who came here last week? Most likely introduced himself as ‘Klarion... Bum, Bum, Bum... the Witch-Boy’. He’s short, dressed in old fashioned black clothes, has blue skin, and his black hair is styled up into two horn-like spikes. An orange cat called Teekl would’ve been with him.” He gave the bartender a charming smile that he knew didn’t reach his eyes.

Next to him, June stiffened ever so slightly, and he could feel her surprised gaze on him. “Yeah, I do, he seemed pretty nice. He ordered a strawberry milkshake,” Greg cheerfully stated.

“How many milkshakes did he have? 2 or 3?” Jason asked.

Greg curiously looked at him, clearly trying to remember. “4 of them. He finished them all off pretty quickly within an hour.”

Jason clenched his fists, blood pounding in his ears as he gritted his teeth. “Do you recall _exactly_ what he said when ordering the shake?” Greg gave him a bewildered look, and Jason exhaled slowly. “Perhaps something like" Jason pursed his lips, before reciting what Klarion had said in a decent imitation of the witch-boy's voice. "I’d like a big strawberry milkshake. I want it extra special, so make it very strawberry-ee." Jason fixed the bartender with a piercing glare. "That sounds accurate?”

“Yeah...” Greg looked on edge, obviously sensing something was wrong. They’d attracted the attention of a good majority of the bar patrons, who were curiously watching them.

Jason took a deep breath, trying to suppress his anger. “So, did you take that as an indication to add alcohol to the milkshake?”

June let out a startled gasp as she went rigid in her seat, her drink frozen halfway to her mouth.

“Yes,” Greg whispered softly, although in the suddenly dead silent bar it was like he’d screamed it. 

_Crack!_ Jason blinked in surprise at the sharp pain in his hand. He looked down to see that he’d been gripping his cup so hard it had broken. Shards of glass were stuck in his hand, and the whiskey dripping off his hand and onto the table made the wounds sting. “Can I...” Jason lowly cleared his throat. “Can I see what you used?” His voice had gone sugary sweet, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

Greg slowly backed up, keeping him in his eyesight the entire time. Smart man, Jason thought. He grabbed a bottle and carefully set it down on the bar table, before retreating back several steps. 

Jason gingerly picked up the bottle with his uninjured hand, and his vision went red. _Strawberry vodka_. They spiked Klarion’s drink with vodka. Of all the types of alcohol they could’ve used, it _had_ to be one with a high alcohol content. 

Jason blinked in surprise at how he was acting. Why was he so upset about this? Klarion could take care of himself and any problems he created. But could he really? For all of Klarion's bluster and bravado, at his core, he was just a kid. A child without any adults in his life that had chosen _him_ as a pseudo-parent. He had no idea why. 

At first, he hasn't wanted Klarion in his life. Resented it, for all the trouble Klarion caused him. He has enough problems in the form of a demon without a troublesome witch-boy added into the mix. But Klarion had managed to worm his way into his heart without him realizing it.

He worried when Klarion went long periods of time without any contact. When that happened, he'd start magically spying on the witch-boy. Just to reassure himself that Klarion wasn't dead in a ditch after finally pissing off the wrong person. Unfortunately, Klarion had a bad habit of easily angering people with his schemes and plots. 

And although he'd never admit it out loud, he enjoyed Klarion's visits. The chaos and unpredictability brightened up his otherwise dull and dreary existence. Made him feel young (or old sometimes), at trying to keep up with how energetic Klarion was. And sure, Klarion got on his nerves in a way no other could, besides Etrigan and Constantine of course. He supposed it was all a part of the witch-boy's charm. 

He supposed he should be glad Klarion had chosen him as a parental figure. There were a fair number of people that would easily manipulate and take advantage of him. Ones that could do lots of damage and destruction with how powerful Klarion was. He knew the witch-boy didn't fully understand just what he was capable of, something he was utterly grateful for. 

So yeah, he was going to bat for Klarion. God knows the witch-boy didn't have enough people in his corner defending him. Besides, when was the last time he'd had a public freak-out? He didn't want people thinking he was getting too soft.

With that in mind, he fixed the bartender an icy glare. He suddenly had a mental image of bashing Greg over the head with the bottle. Clearly, June thought the same thing as she grabbed hold of his arm. “Jason! Jason, don’t do anything rash.”

Jason slowly turned to look at June, who quickly let go of him as if she’d been burned. Jason raised the bottle into the air ever so slightly, trying to resist the urge to swing or throw it. 

_That_ would result in him being cursed into oblivion since it was suicidal to start a fight in this bar. He glanced over at Dan Cassidy, who was carefully observing him, tightly gripping his trident. Their eyes met, and Cassidy briefly looked at the bartender then back at him. After a moment, Cassidy nodded ever so slightly, mildly glaring at him. He got the message loud and clear: 'you can make a scene but get physical and I'll interfere'. 

Jason gave Cassidy a grateful look, who only rolled his eyes ever so slightly in response. He supposed he should be lucky the bouncer was even _doing_ him a favor since Cassidy wasn't exactly fond of Etrigan. Then again, most people weren't fans of his demon, but luckily, they rarely took it out on him. 

After a moment of consideration as to how to do this, Jason slammed the bottle back down on the bar. Immediately, it satisfyingly shattered, spraying alcohol and glass all over him and the table. He distantly noticed June hastily putting up a small shield to prevent herself from getting hit. 

“Hey!” Greg sputtered out; looking upset.

Jason clenched his fists at his sides, trying to calm down. “I’ll pay for it,” he managed to grit out.

Jason wasn’t aware that he was on his feet until he slammed his hands onto the table. Pain shot through both hands as they landed on the glass shards scattered all across the bar from the tumbler and bottle. “Are you a goddamn idiot?” Jason hissed furiously, his eyes blazing as he leaned across the table. It took all of his self-restraint not to leap across the bar and beat the crap out of the bartender.

Greg flinched, an outraged look on his face. “I beg your pardon?”

“Which part of the title ‘The Witch-Boy’ did your puny brain not fucking comprehend?” Jason’s voice came out as a low growl, sounding rather demonic in his opinion.

“What?” Greg looked bewildered.

Jason took a deep breath, faintly trembling with rage. “Let me put it this way. What kind of adult goes to a bar and orders a goddamn _milkshake_?”

It took the bartender a moment to finally get his point. When he did, Jason enjoyed the way all the color drained out of the man’s face. “Oh my god. He was...”

“Jason, you know Klarion is ageless while on Earth." June quickly got out, looking alarmed. 

Jason snarled furiously at June, not appreciating her defending the bartender. "We both know mentally and physically Klarion is about _13_ years old."

The bartender looked even more horrified at that. "I didn't…"

Jason's eyes narrowed when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and he immediately turned around. A very concerned (and pretty sick) looking Jim Rook was in front of him, his hands appeasingly held up. He supposed it was inevitable that he'd run into Jim tonight, with him owning the bar and all. "Jason, old friend, please calm down. It was an innocent mistake."

"Innocent mistake? Innocent mistake?" Jason could hear his voice rising hysterically. "Do you have _any_ idea what kind of _chaos_ Klarion could've created while unknowingly dead drunk? He's _never_ had alcohol before, then he consumes about 4 shots of vodka within an hour on an empty stomach!"

Jim paled ever so slightly at that and opened his mouth before being cut off. "Come on Blood. How many times have you come in here complaining about your 'nephew'? Why so worried about him now?" Someone called out from the crowd, eliciting murmurs of agreement.

Jason glared murderously, livid at the idea that people thought he didn't care about Klarion. So, he came in here a lot to complain about Klarion (and Etrigan and Constantine). Who wouldn't? He needed a way to blow off steam and stay updated on the magical world's gossip.

Before he knew it, his mouth was moving, words coming out of his lips without his permission. "Listen here. Klarion may be an annoying brat, but he's _my_ annoying brat." He jabbed a finger at his chest in emphasis. "I don’t _appreciate_ people hurting and putting him in danger. Got it?”

A satisfied smirk curled his face at the shocked looks he got at his outburst. What, did everyone think he was a cold, emotionless monster? _That_ was Etrigan, not him.

He turned back to Jim, who automatically took a step back in terror. "Here's what's going to happen. _If_ Klarion comes back here, he'll get whatever he wants _without_ any alcohol in it. Nobody will bother him or even _look_ at him the wrong way. Anyone does, and they'll be hearing from _me_. Does everyone fucking understand?" 

"O-of course" Jim quickly stuttered out, eyes wide. He looked around at the crowd and was satisfied at the hasty nods of agreement. 

"Good." Jason savagely hissed. He fished out his wallet out of his pocket, before grabbing a couple of hundreds and slamming them down on the table. "For the bottle that I broke and my drinks," he snapped out at the bewildered look on Jim's face.

Jason slowly exhaled, before spinning around and storming towards the exit. He was pleased with the way everyone scrambled out of the way, parting as the Red Sea did for Moses. 

God, when was the last time he'd elicited this kind of reaction from people? And not as Etrigan, but as Jason Blood? It was exhilarating, and he suddenly understood why Etrigan thrived on instilling fear in others.

He ignored June's frantic calls of "Jason, wait! Please come back here!" He quickly made his way to the door, before slamming it behind him as hard as he could.

\-------

Jason quickly teleported back to his house, before sliding down the door and onto the floor. He scrubbed his hands over his face, suddenly exhausted. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had an outburst like that before.

He should probably go see Klarion and let him know that everything had been worked out. Besides, when was the last time he'd gotten a chance to mess around with Klarion? He let his magic out, searching for Klarion's location. Once he found it, he teleported there.

Jason frowned ever so slightly to see all the leaders of the Light sitting at a table. "Klarion!" he called out.

He couldn't resist snickering at the terrified looks he got from them. "Oh my God, Blood's finally snapped. We'll try to hold him off while you guys run." Someone, it sounded either like Vandal Savage or Ra's Al Ghul, whispered frantically.

When Klarion made no move to get up, he plastered a charming smile on his face. "Klarion, could you come here for a moment? I need to talk to you." He crooked a finger, beckoning him over to him.

To his utter amusement, Klarion practically tripped over his feet in his haste as he scrambled over to him. "I'm so sorry Uncle Jason! I switched the salt and sugar around and changed the colors of all your clothes." Klarion took a deep breath, looking nervous. "I'll put everything back to normal, I promise!"

"What?" Jason stared at Klarion in confusion. 

"Nothing!" Klarion hastily spluttered out. "I didn't do anything!"

"Ok." Jason raised an eyebrow before smiling at him. "I went to the Oblivion Bar and talked to the idiots there. They won't do that again, I promise you."

"Did… did you kill anyone?" Klarion looked scared for the first time he could ever remember.

Jason couldn't help the hysterical laughter that escaped him at that, and it took him a moment to calm down. "Course not, kiddo. We don't want to be turned into a coat rack again [1]. What makes you say that?" 

"Well, you got blood all over you." Klarion hesitantly pointed out, only for his eyes to go wide as he grabbed his wrists. "What the hell happened to your hands?"

"Language, young man," Jason automatically snapped out. He looked down anyways and blinked in surprise to see them covered in glass shards. "I _might've_ broken a cup and bottle. No big deal." 

Klarion looked horrified at that, before chanting under his breath. Chaos magic swirled around them, and after a few seconds, his hands were back to normal.

A smile curled Jason's face at that before he used his newly healed hands to ruffle Klarion's perfectly styled hair. "Thanks!" He couldn't recall the last time Klarion had done something so nice and thoughtful. 

He grinned at the faint noise of protest that escaped Klarion at that. "Your face is…" Klarion hesitantly got out. 

Jason reached up to touch his face and frowned at the blood and cuts he could feel there. Right, he'd probably rubbed his hands over his face at one point.

Klarion tugged on his shirt, and Jason got down onto his knees. Klarion carefully placed his hands on his face, before chanting the same spell again. After a moment, he removed his hands. "There. You should be all set now."

Jason felt a wide grin split his face, touched by the gesture. An idea suddenly popped into his head, and Jason smirked before pulling Klarion into a tight hug. 

Klarion froze in place, before hesitantly hugging him back. Had he ever given Klarion a hug before? He didn't think so. Maybe he should do it more often, if only for Klarion's reactions. Plus, he doubted Klarion was on the receiving end of lots of affectionate gestures. 

After a bit, Klarion started squirming in his grip, trying to get free. He reluctantly let go of Klarion, but not before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Klarion's forehead. Jason mentally cackled at the look of shock on Klarion's face at that along with the faint blush that lit up his cheeks. 

He got up from the floor, before flashing Klarion a bright smile. "Well, the next time you visit the Oblivion Bar you'll get a regular milkshake without any _special_ add-ins. Nobody will give you any trouble, but if they do let me know and I'll take care of them. Got it?" 

Klarion hesitantly nodded, and Jason lightly patted the top of his head. "Good. I gotta go. See you around!"

"W-wait! Uncle Jason!" Klarion spluttered out. 

Jason only winked at him, before teleporting away. The moment he got back to his house, he lost it, doubling over as he howled with laughter. His body shook as tears slid down his face.

God, the looks on Klarion's face had been _priceless_. The memory should make dealing with the witch-boy much easier in the following months. 

It took him several minutes to recompose himself. Once he finally managed to, he straightened up, still widely grinning. He wiped his face on his sleeve and frowned at how sticky it was. Right, his clothes must've gotten soaked when he'd broken the bottle of strawberry vodka. 

Jason made his way to his bedroom, a pep in his step as he idly whistled a lively tune from centuries ago. He opened his closet and blinked in surprise.

All of his shirts were hot pink, and all his pants were neon green. It took him a moment to remember Klarion had mentioned something about recoloring his clothes. Jason rolled his eyes, before changing into them anyway. 

He went downstairs and settled down on the couch. Well, today was a rollercoaster of emotions, he wryly thought as he flicked open a newspaper. 

Hopefully, tomorrow would be a lot less exciting, although he doubted it.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] = Shadowpact Vol 1 #11. Etrigan is turned into stone after attacking the Shadowpact; who then proceeded to use him as a coat rack at the Oblivion Bar.
> 
> Just to clarify, the bartender is an original character. I named him Greg after a manager that used to be at the McDonald's I work at. He was a horrible manager, hence why I'm using his name. I would've used Jessica (another shitty manager), but there are already too many people in here with names starting with a 'J' like Jason Blood, June Moone, and Jim Rook. I didn't want to confuse anyone. I wasn't sure whether to tag it since he plays a pretty minor role here. Let me know if you guys think I should add on an 'original character' tag.


End file.
